koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shu (Warriors Orochi)
The Shu alliance refers to the crossover force exclusive to the Warriors Orochi series. The characters in this particular faction all follow a character who originated from Shu. When the Warriors Orochi universe was created, the kingdom defied Orochi's forces at Cheng Du but saw they were outmatched. They suffered a great loss when Liu Bei was captured during his escape. To ensure his safety, many of Shu's generals joined the snake demon. This particular force began as a resistance effort against Orochi's tyranny. They wished to rescue Liu Bei and their army gained sympathizers. Once their lord is freed, he makes it his goal to capture Da Ji and protect the land's new found peace. Story In Orochi's storyline, after dealing with the Hōjō and Toyotomi Army, Orochi and Kotarō Fūma came to Cheng Du to test Shu's might. After Luo Castle has fallen to Orochi, Zhuge Liang told Lord Liu Bei to escape with Zhao Yun. Halfway through Liu Bei's escape point, Zhao Yun decide to stand guard to let Liu Bei escape. After Orochi and Kotarō Fūma defeat and capture Zhuge Liang, causing Cheng Du Castle to fall, Nanman Forces led by Meng Huo and Zhu Rong came to assist Liu Bei's escape. After Zhao Yun and Zhu Rong has been defeated, (Zhao Yun got captured while Zhu Rong escapes), Orochi and Kotarō Fūma manage to almost reach Liu Bei until a sorcerer created a fog, making them losing whereabouts of Liu Bei. After the sorcerer got defeated, Orochi's forces finally got to Meng Huo and Liu Bei and defeat them. Liu Bei was captured while Meng Huo escapes. To ensure Liu Bei's safety, Zhuge Liang decide to join Orochi while Zhao Yun is sent to Ueda Castle as prisoner. In the first game, Xing Cai, Yoshiro Shimazu, and Zuo Ci came to rescue Zhao Yun. Zuo Ci told Zhao Yun that Liu Bei is still alive, making Zhao Yun fill confident while trying to rescue Lord Liu Bei. After escaping Ueda Castle, Zuo Ci tell the trio of Xing Cai, Yoshiro Shimazu and Zhao Yun to take the west road before he withdraw temporary. On the way, the trio meets Ginchyo Tachibana, who is busy fight the Orochi Forces and decide to invite her to join them. Halfway near the escape point, Cao Ren order the Orochi Forces to attack Zhao Yun, however Zuo Ci shows up and hold them out, allowing Zhao Yun to escape (After defeating Zhang He). After the battle, Zuo Ci left the group. Zhao Yun then discovers Yue Ying as prisoner at Hasedo. Magoichi Saika later show up to try and save Yue Ying. Together, they pass through the Orochi Army and reach Yue Ying in time. Da Ji later shows up and ambushes the group. To make sure their safety, Yue Ying decides to head for the escape point after defeating Mitsunari Ishida and his troops. Pang De and his forces try to stop Yue Ying in the forest, but Zhao Yun and Magoichi Saika manage to defeat them. Near the Escape Point, Zhuge Liang shows up as an ambush for the Orochi Army, making Yue Ying stunned, although Zhao Yun and the others manage to defeat him and escape. After the battle, Yue Ying believes that Zhuge Liang has a plan and will be patient as she and Magoichi Saika joins the Zhao Yun Army. The group then discovers Wei Yan under attack from Yuan Shao and Yukimura Sanada in Cheng Du. Together with Yue Ying and Magoichi Saika, Zhao Yun manage to save Wei Yan's Army on time. During the battle, Zhao Yun engage in a battle with Yukimura Sanada. After Yukimura Sanada has been defeated, he realizes his mistakes and join the group. Zhao Yun then defeat Yuan Shao at Luo Castle, forcing Yuan Shao to withdraw. Da Ji then show up and reveal she had trick Yuan Shao and Yukimura Sanada thinking that Zhao Yun is part of the Orochi Army. The group manages to defeat Da Ji and force her to escape. Wei Yan decides to pursue Da Ji and joins the group. The group manage to arrive in Nan Zhong, seeing Meng Huo and Zhu Rong and the Nanman forces under attack from Orochi Army, led by Sima Yi. Although Zhu Rong accept the group's support, Meng Huo refuses to be supported, thinking all armies who ain't part of the Nanman force are taking over Nan Zhong. To convince Meng Huo, Magoichi Saika stays at the Main Camp while Zhao Yun and the others rescue the officers from Nan Zhong, making Meng Huo feel supported and accepting Zhao Yun's support. The Nanman forces later join Zhao Yun's army after Sima Yi is defeated. Zhao Yun and the others then arrive at the Wu Territory after hearing rumors that Liu Bei is here. Although once they defeat Dong Zhuo, they realize it was Yuan Shao who was the prisoner. Yuan Shao then reveal that after the Battle of Cheng Du, he was captured by the Orochi Army and being held prisoner. Zhuge Liang then ambushes the group, but was defeated later by Zhao Yun. Sun Quan later shows up as the leader of the Orochi Army, and was defeated as well. After the battle, Yuan Shao join the army, while thinking about where Liu Bei might have been imprisoned. Zhao Yun then discovers Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are struggling under the attack from the Orochi Army. To ensure Sun Ce is rescue, a decoy unit pretending to be Lu Xun attacks at center while Zhao Yun and the others rescue Sun Ce. After Sun Ce is saved. Zhou Yu then decide to plan a fire attack on the center area near Hu Lao Gate. The group then use that advantage to defeat Sima Yi. After the battle, Yuan Shao remembers that Liu Bei is being held prisoner at Edo Castle. Sun Ce then promises that he would help Zhao Yun while rescuing Liu Bei. The group then arrive at Edo Castle. Realizing that Zhang Fei and Guan Yu is defending Edo Castle, Zhao Yun's Army manage to defeat them with the help from Sun Ce and reach the top floor. However, they realize Liu Bei isn't here. Suddenly, an ambush unit appears, making Zhao Yun fighting them. Zhuge Liang and Da Ji later shows up and set the castle on fire. After escaping and dealing with the ambush units, Zhao Yun and Sun Ce manage to defeat Zhuge Liang and Da Ji. Zhuge Liang then betrays Da Ji and captures her, making the group know that Liu Bei is at Koshi Castle. To show apology, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhuge Liang joins Zhao Yun's Army. Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun then arrive at Koshi Castle and begin attacking the Orochi Army. To convince Da Ji to lower the drawbridge, the army thwarted all of Da Ji's plans, such as defeating Keiji Maeda and Lu Bu. After lowering the drawbridge and defeating Da Ji, Orochi appears with Liu Bei. Liu Bei told everyone to drop their weapons, hoping that he would be freed, but Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun realize it was Da Ji in disguise and attack Liu Bei, revealing herself. After Orochi and Da Ji has been defeated, Orochi ask why were Zhao Yun's army able to defeat him. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun and Yukirama Sanada explains that all people combined would made them stronger then one alone. Orochi then dies and Liu Bei was freed. In the second game, the threats of Dong Zhuo, Masamune Date, Lu Bu, and Cao Cao threaten the land, and also, therefore, threaten Liu Bei and Shu. After Orochi's death, Ieyasu Tokugawa and Yoshimoto Imagawa met with Liu Bei somewhere in time. Both were surprised and delighted by his respect and nobility, and coming to respect him, join Shu with their forces, along with a happy Sun Shang Xiang. But also, Da Ji, Orochi's former strategist, has been hiding in Shi Ting. Liu Bei realized that if Da Ji was left alone, havoc was sure to follow. The Shu forces track Da Ji down, much to her surprise at Liu Bei's ability to actually attack. However, the enemy's magic forced the officers not be able to advance, nor would Da Ji's garrison open. Da Ji then calls for her "portly comrade", which turns out to be a very gruesome Dong Zhuo. Also at this time, a Mystic force made up of Taigong Wang, and Zuo Ci. Taigong Wang had come to capture Da Ji and bring her to divine justice, while Zuo Ci had also come to defeat Liu Bei's attackers. Wang, with his powers, seeks Da Ji from afar and opens her garrison, leaving a stunned Da Ji. After the battle is won, Taigong Wang and Liu Bei come to converse, leading Taigong Wang to take a liking to "General" Liu Bei for his politeness. The leader of Shu then offered an alliance with the Mystic, as they were both looking for Da Ji. They ally with a mutual Zuo Ci. Though Shu failed to capture Da Ji herself, they managed to welcome in a brilliant tactician and military genius. Secretly, Taigong Wang doubted the abilities of mortals, seeing them as pawns in his own plan to capture his rival. The Kingdom finds out that most recently, Masamune Date, the right-hand man of the late Orochi, allied with Da Ji. Luckily, Ieyasu knows Masamune personally. He requests to take an army to request an audience with Date. In the middle of the battle, reinforcements, led by Zhao Yun and Wei Yan, arrives to help Ieyasu get to Masamune. The Shu army recognizes the central garrison as the main point of battle, and as such, Wei Yan sets out to capture it. During the way, he's ambushed by a Date force, so Hanzō Hattori arrives to help slay the enemies around him. Though there is a very heavy resistance from the Date Triumvirate, a giant rifle unit, and more Date reinforcements, Wei Yan manages to set fire to the central base, eliminating officers located within it. Ieyasu commented on how Masamune is a smart man, and he himself knows that Da Ji is just using him. However, even after clearing the battlefield of enemy armies, Masamune refuses to join the Coalition against Kiyomori and Da Ji, as he believes it's too late to stop the chaos. Ieyasu and the Coalition return to Liu Bei in failure, not being able to save a lost soul, or learn the whereabouts of Da Ji. After Zhao Yun and Wei Yan are absorbed into the main Shu command, Taigong Wang figures out the Da Ji was just stalling for time for her own devious plan. Zhao Yun commented on how Zhuge Liang thought of the same thing. At Nagashino, Da Ji's plan is working. She bought time for her own plan, though with Shu still pursuing her. The Coalition is halted by an old enemy, Lu Bu. Tadakatsu Honda and Zhang Fei help clear out waves of the fierce army of Lu Bu. In the midst of battle, Lu Xun arrives as aid for the army, sent by Wu. Eventually, Lu Bu's forces are defeated. Afterwards, Lu Xun asks the Shu if they know anything about a man named "Kiyomori Taira". Unfortunately, they have no leads on who "Kiyomori" is, but they know he's villainous, and adds to the stress of another obstacle. However, the youthful duo, Xing Cai and Ina, volunteer to set out to find out more about Kiyomori. The duo, after saying goodbye to worrisome fathers, get to the Wuhang Mountains. A carriage is being led by enemy forces, which Ina makes out to be Gracia, and her father, Mitsuhide Akechi. The Coalition saves the carriage, though are ambushed by Dong Zhuo, who is entranced by all the women surrounding him. They also face a giant fog blanketing the Mountains, but it is debunked by Mitsuhide, who slays the sorcerers that were the source of it. The Shu detachment then takes in the Akechi troop, and proceed to defeat Sun Wukong, the leader of the attacking Taira forces. Though Kiyomori's demonic grasp began to spread across the land, Taigong Wang simply smiled at the prospect. With Liu Bei and his men overcoming countless obstacles, Taigong Wang's belief in man was greatly moralized. Kiyomori's colossal shadow stood over Shu's main camp, hoping to see man's potential for himself, albeit for entirely different reasons. Guan Yu volunteered to fight with Liu Bei's permission, and the latter accepted the offer, as Guan Yu was absent at the last battle with Lu Bu. Though Dong Zhuo burns down the allied main camp, and phantom soldiers terrorize the army, a glimpse of hope arrives on the battlefield. Zhang Liao, with permission from his lord, appeared as reinforcements, greatly increasing the morale of soldiers. With his help, the Shu army made their way to Kiyomori's camp, whose poisonous gas trap was deactivated. After winning the battle, Taigong Wang finds out Da Ji's location - Odani Castle. He offers to take a force to raid the castle, which Liu Bei agrees to, also agreeing to keep an eye on Kiyomori. At Odani, Taigong Wang and his army march their way across the battlefield. In his heart, he knew that cooperation with mortals was necessary for his plan to come to fruition. Despite their efforts, Da Ji continuously sends small units, which confuses a young Lu Xun. Even when the armies come closer to the garrison Da Ji is occupying, she moves to another garrison, farther to the West, and getting closer to the East. Taigong and his men are taken in by the Sorceress' trickery, and follow her, until they get to Mt. Yamada Garrison. The allied squadron captures Da Ji, but at the same time, Himiko appears at the Kingo Ward. Da Ji tells Himiko to escape, which Lu Xun figures out, that Da Ji has been stalling for time for Himiko to escape. Yet, in their current location, the Shu units could not reach her. Luckily, Zhuge Liang and his army appeared, blocking all escape routes for Himiko. Taigong Wang comments on how Zhuge Liang seemed to anticipate Da Ji's plans. With minimal effort, Da Ji and her secret weapon, Himiko, were captured. Taigong Wang, figuring that killing them would have no point, as another would occupy their Orochi-supporting place, sent them in a prison wagon to send to Liu Bei. Zhuge Liang and Taigong converse, but Lu Xun informs them that the prison wagon containing the prisoners was attacked by Kiyomori, who took the two captives. Kiyomori successfully makes off with Da Ji and Himiko, and his armies head for Koshi Castle, Orochi's resting place. There, he begins a ceremony in which he uses Himiko to revive Orochi. Liu Bei and Shu march onto Koshi Castle, though sends Zhao Yun and his best men to assault the castle. During battle, Zhao Yun and his men cut down both Sun Wukong and Kiyomori Taira, while Da Ji and Himiko escape yet again. Yet, when the reach the ceremonial palace, only a giant mist of deep red clings to the sky. A booming voice of Orochi challenges man to once again defeat him. Zhao Yun returns to Liu Bei to inform him of what happened. Once again, at the Wu Zhang Plains, the Coalition and Orochi, accompanied by Masamune Date and Da Ji, clash. Eventually Orochi is slain, and put into eternal sleep for the second time. The Shu officers watch Orochi's main camp burn down. Liu Bei expresses his never-ending gratitude to Taigong Wang, for his help. Taigong Wang still does not understand humans, though he believes that, sometimes, they surpass even the immortal Mystics. An explosion of the burning camp attracts Liu Bei's attention, but when he turns back, Wang is not there. He looks up, and sees the latter on a white horse, and bids him farewell. Zhang Fei runs up to wave goodbye. Ieyasu Tokugawa acknowledges Taigong Wang's cockiness and youth, but also the good in his heart. In Warriors Orochi 3, Liu Bei continues to lead Shu, and is an alliance with the Tokugawa. When the Hydra appeared, and attacked Chengdu, Liu Bei attempted to send a request for reinforcements from Cao Cao of Wei, but the message never went through, and many of the Shu and Tokugawa officers either lost their lives, were captured or were separated. A small group remained with Guan Yu, where they were brainwashed into serving Kiyomori. Wei Yan also led a small detachment in search of Liu Bei, and remained in Nanzhong after being aided by Meng Huo and Zhurong. Ma Chao would end up leading the largest group of remnants of Shu which comprised of himself, Huang Zhong, Ma Dai and Xu Shu, and they broke through Yiling in an attempt to rescue Odawara Castle. The castle ended up falling before Ma Chao could reach it, and Huang Zhong and Ma Dai were killed at Yiling, forcing Ma Chao to regroup with whatever was left of humanity, which were led by Sima Zhao and Hanbei Takenaka. When the Coalition from the future returned to the past, the Shu forces allied themselves with the Oda and fought the Coalition at Changban with Mitsuhide and Zhuge Liang leading the army. Despite their strategies, they were ultimately defeated by the Coalition. The Shu-Tokugawa army was then attacked by the Coalition attempting to pass Yangping Gate, led by Guan Yu. Although Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, Hanzō Hattori, and Tadakatsu Honda were all sent to defend, they were defeated and were convinced that the Coalition truly did come from the future. Ceasing hostilities, the Hydra soon emerged and attacked Chengdu. With the aid of the Coalition, Liu Bei's request for reinforcements was able to reach Cao Cao in time, and the two rivals escaped Chengdu, also being able to capture Dong Zhuo on the way. After successfully escaping the Hydra at Chengdu, Liu Bei and Ieyasu opt to join the Coalition, and help them convince Susano'o of humanity's worth. In Ultimate, many of Shu's dispersed officers return, but due to Kyūbi's tails, the kingdom is thrown chaos, and they are convinced they attack Nobunaga at Honnōji, after believing he had sheltered Da Ji after her betrayal, and into a civil war between Guan Yu and Guan Suo caused by a fake Bao Sanniang. Most of Shu's officers would be split apart thanks to the distortion of the world in Warriors Orochi 4. A fair amount of officers, however, were able to remain with Liu Bei during his conflict with the Oda army and they subsequently allied themselves with the Uesugi. Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu's group, which had been lost, was eventually able to find its way back to Liu Bei by pure chance during their battle against the Date-Wei army. Eventually, Liu Bei and Kenshin's army would become strong enough to defeat and eventually merge with the Oda army to form the Coalition. At the same time, Liu Shan and Zhao Yun's party was attacked by Athena, and the prince was taken hostage. As a result, Zhao Yun and the others were forced to become the goddess's servants and aided her in attacking Liu Bei and Perseus at Hanzhong. Unlike the rest of her allies, Bao Sanniang quietly breaks from the group and informs her lord of Liu Shan's imprisonment. The Coalition hatches a plan where Guan Yu and Liu Bei engage Athena's main Shu force at Sekigahara while Bao Sanniang and the Coalition's ninja unit rescues Liu Shan at Odani Castle. The plan succeeds and Liu Shan immediately heads for Sekigahara as soon as he is rescued. Knowing that their lord was now safe, Zhao Yun's army immediately defects and joins the Coalition, taking the Arm of Ouroboros given to him by Athena during his service. Jiang Wei's group of officers later arrive late to the world and are eventually rescued by the Coalition at Xu Province. After Shu is recompleted, they send aid to the mystics heading over to their realm, where they learn of Orochi X's revival at the hands of Odin. Liu Bei also becomes a target of Loki, but he is able to escape from the Asgardian-Demon army's wrath before they can catch him. The Shu forces later work together with the rest of the Coalition to stop Odin's plans to destroy everything through Ragnarok. Warriors Orochi Leader *Zhao Yun Allies *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Xing Cai *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Yue Ying *Magoichi Saika *Wei Yan *Jiang Wei *Yukimura Sanada *Meng Huo *Zhu Rong *Yuan Shao *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Zhuge Liang *Liu Bei *Pang De *Goemon Ishikawa *Masamune Date *Musashi Miyamoto Subordinate Generals *Zhang Bao *Guan Suo *Wang Ping *Toyohisa Shimazu *Teruzumi Akashi *Sha Moke *Nobuyuki Sanada *Liu Pi *Zhang Yi *Wen Chou *Liao Hua *Zhou Cang *Fa Zheng *Gao Lan *Iehisa Shimazu *Lei Tong *Matakei Gōtō *Hisatora Eri *Katsunaga Mori *Sadayuki Suzuki *Shigemoto Suzuki *Shigenori Suzuki *Meng You *Wu Lan *Jiang Wan *Kakuken Uwai *Yoshihisa Shimazu *Shigenari Kimura *Tadamoto Niiro *Tadamune Ijuin *Wu Tugu *King Mulu Warriors Orochi 2 (Orochi) This list refers to the kingdom's ranks during Orochi's story mode. Leader *Liu Bei Allies *Zhao Yun *Zhuge Liang *Meng Huo *Zhu Rong Subordinate Generals *Guan Xing *Sun Qian *Mi Zhu *Dailai Dongzhu *Yang Yi *Guan Suo *Zhang Bao *Zhou Cang *Wang Ping *Mang Yanchang Warriors Orochi 2 Leader *Liu Bei Allies *Sun Shang Xiang *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Tadakatsu Honda *Ina *Hanzō Hattori *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Taigong Wang *Zuo Ci *Lu Xun *Mitsuhide Akechi *Gracia *Zhang Liao *Zhao Yun *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Xing Cai *Wei Yan *Zhuge Liang *Yue Ying Subordinate Generals *Liu Chan *Liu Feng *Ma Su *Fu Shi Ren *Yue Jin *Mi Fang *Meng Da *Masanobu Honda *Mi Zhu *Yasutomo Asahina *Lei Tong *Sha Moke *Li Yan *Motonobu Okabe *Hidetada Tokugawa *Ma Su *Fa Zheng *Tadatomo Honda *Tadamasa Honda *Guan Xing *Wu Lan *Liao Hua *Liu Pi *Jian Yong *Yu Ji *Cygnus *Draco *Ling Cao *Naoshige Nabeshima *Zhu Ran *Wang Ping *Kazumasa Ishikawa *Zhang Bao *Mototada Torii *Mototsuna Okabe *Zhou Cang *Hidemitsu Akechi *Yasutomo Asahina *Hideyasu Yuki *Zhang Yi *Munenori Yagyu Category:Lore